Happy Halloween
by Die Rumtreiberinnen
Summary: James hätte ihn wegstoßen und eine Schwuchtel nennen können. Stattdessen zog er ihn näher, und fast alles kam anders: Eine etwas andere Geschichte über die Rumtreiber, Freundschaft und ein Coming-out in Hogwarts. James/OC, Sirius/Lily. Von Trovia.


**Papierkram: **_Harry Potter gehört JKR und nicht mir. Täte Harry Potter mir gehören, hätte ich in den Text geschrieben, welche Charaktere schwul sind, anstatt es später in einem Interview zu erzählen und mich dabei selbstzubeweihräuchern. Also mal ehrlich. Da hat sie bei mir keine Bonuspunkte gesammelt._

_Nutellamädchen und ich dachten eines schönen Abends darüber nach, was für ein Szenario man machen könnte, in dem Lily noch zu haben, ohne dass James stirbt und ohne dass es ein Eifersuchtsdrama gibt. Die Antwort war offensichtlich: Was, wenn James schwul wäre? Also wollten wir das schreiben. Bzw. ich. Immer ich ;-). _

_Das hier ist nicht wirklich Slash. Zum Slash gehören meiner Meinung nach zwei Charaktere und Romantik. Aber das hier ist keine Liebesgeschichte - es ist eine Geschichte über Freundschaft, über die Rumtreiber, über das Erwachsenwerden. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Experiment. Bitte schreibt mir ein Review. :-)_

_Vielen lieben Dank an Zauberfee für die Beta!_

* * *

**Happy Halloween**

- für Nutellamädchen -

* * *

_Manchester, Oktober 1981._

Das zweite Kissen traf seinen Hinterkopf. Remus stöhnte gequält, vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in seinem Kopfkissen und zog die Decke über den Kopf.

„Spar dir die Show und beweg deinen Arsch aus dem Bett, Moony. Ich hab meinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand. Du hast drei Sekunden, bis er sich sozusagen ganz von selbst auf das Loch richten wird, das du Badezimmer nennst, und einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über dein Bett levitiert. Falls die Muggel dir das Wasser nicht abgedreht haben. _Schon wieder_. Eins."

Remus murmelte irgendeine Antwort und drehte sich weg. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er weiterschlafen. Ohne zu denken. Er erinnerte sich gerade nicht daran, woran er sich nicht erinnern wollte, aber das war ja auch der Plan.

„Zwei."

_Die Gringotts Verwaltungsabteilung. Neville Longbottom. Voldemort. Benjy Fenwick ist tot. _Merlin. War ja klar: Sobald man versuchte, an etwas _nicht _zu denken, war es da: unverfälscht und neonfarbig. Als sei es gestern passiert, nicht vor drei Monaten oder letzte Woche oder vor fünf Tagen. Freilich floss nach drei Jahren Krieg alles irgendwie zu einem allgemeinen ‚gestern' zusammen.

„Drei. _Accio_..."

„Potter!" Widerwillig setzte Remus sich auf, versuchte erfolglos zu ignorieren, dass ihm prompt die Haare in die Stirn fielen, weil der Haarschnitt überfällig war, und dass er einen Schlafrock trug, den er schon in Hogwarts getragen hatte und der langsam auseinanderfiel. Er hasste die Welt. In Momenten wie diesen hasste er die Welt. Mehr als sonst.

James stand vor seinem Bett, die Hände tief in den Robentaschen vergraben und lachte ihn aus. Kein Zauberestab in Sicht.

Seufzend rieb Remus sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah seinem besten Freund dabei zu, wie er sich über ihn lustig machte. _Drei Monate her, dass Gringotts mich rausgeschmissen hat_, dachte er und spürte, wie dieser Klumpen sich wieder in seinen Magen setzte. _Drei Monate, seit sie dem Propheten geflüstert haben, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Ich wette immer noch, dass Snape damit zu tun hatte. _Verdammter Todesser. Verdammter _toter_ Todesser. Einer der Verluste, die nur zählten, weil sie für Lily zählten.

„Ich gehe jetzt wieder schlafen", sagte er und machte Anstalten, zurück ins Bett zu fallen. James zog wortlos den Zauberstab. Remus verdrehte die Augen und blieb sitzen. Zufrieden stieß James sich von der Wand ab, nahm ein Stoffbündel zur Hand, das aus irgendeinem Grund neben ihm auf der Kommode lag, und reichte es Remus mit einer glorreichen Geste. Remus blinzelte darauf hinab. Eine Robe entfaltete sich, die aussah, als hätte sie mal James gehört, bevor jemand - vermutlich Lily - sie auf Remus' Größe gekürzt hatte.

„Zieh die an. Du wirst sie brauchen", sagte James geschäftig und war bereits auf dem Weg zum Kleiderschrank. „Heute Abend gehen wir auf Tatzes Party. Vorher wolltest du Peter besuchen, glaube ich? Aber erstmal apparieren wir nach Tinworth."

Remus sah ihm einen Moment lang unbegeistert dabei zu, wie er in typischer Kronemanier ein Fach nach dem anderen durchging und nacheinander Hemd, Hose, Socken hervorzog. Auch typisch, dass er die Unterwäsche ausließ. Solche Unwichtigkeiten existierten in James' Universum nicht, und wenn er das zuende dachte... _urgs_.

Unentschlossen öffnete er den Mund, um James zu sagen, dass er nicht in Stimmung für Partys war und Peter auch morgen noch besuchen konnte. Oder übermorgen. Irgendwann, wenn sein Hass auf die Welt sich eine Weile lang legte, egal wie illusorisch der Gedanke um diese Uhrzeit erscheinen mochte. Aber Widerspruch hatte bei James wenig Sinn, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war.

Stattdessen entschloss er sich für die offensichtliche Frage. „Warum apparieren wir nach Tinworth?"

James drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und grinste. „Weil es etwas gibt, was ich dir wirklich zeigen will." Und Wunder, oh Wunder, in der Hand hielt er eine lange, weiße Baumwollunterhose. „Gib dir beim Hübschmachen Mühe. Auf ein gepflegtes Erscheinungsbild wird Wert gelegt."

Remus unterdrückte einen Fluch und schälte die Unterwäsche aus dem Gesicht.

Offenbar hatte James die Zielsicherheit seiner Quidditch-Zeit nicht eingebüßt.

* * *

_Hogwarts, November 1977._

Alles begann damit, dass James nach dem Eröffnungsspiel mit Adrian Close, dem Hufflepuff-Kapitän in der Besenkammer zurückblieb, um Trainingspläne abzustimmen, und Adrian ihn, kaum dass die Teams den Raum verlassen hatten, gegen die Wand drückte und ihm seine Zunge in den Mund schob.

James hätte ihn wegstoßen können, denn das war einfach nur widerlich und falsch, und er hätte das Gesicht verziehen und ihn die Schwuchtel nennen können, die er war, und am besten noch ein oder zwei Flüche hinterher jagen, denn wirklich - _widerlich_.

Stattdessen verkrallte er die Hand in Adrians Nacken, bis es wehtat, und zog ihn näher, bis sie aneinanderstießen, und redete sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht ein, dass er an Evans dachte, wenn er so steif war wie jetzt. Sein Gehirn war einfach aus, sie küssten sich frenetisch, und er bewegte blind auf der Suche nach Reibung die Hüften, bis Adrian es ihm gleichtat, und er stöhnte in der Erleichterung etlicher langer Jahre auf.

_Merlin _schoss ihm durch den Kopf und _So fühlt sich das also an _und _Merlin, _davon _haben sie immer geredet_, und es war so gut, dass es wehtat, und es war unmännlich, aber er hätte trotzdem am Liebsten vor Erleichterung geweint. Adrian keuchte heißen Atem in seinen Nacken. Blind suchte James nach Halt, und ein Besen fiel scheppernd aus der Halterung.

„Adrian? Bist du da drin?", rief jemand aus Richtung der Kabinen, und der Hufflepuff warf ihm einen entsetzten Blick zu, dann einen über die Schulter, stopfte panisch sein Trikothemd zurück in die Hose und war abgezischt, bevor James auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte.

Schwer atmend sank er gegen die Wand und versuchte, nicht zu fallen, während er die Tür anstarrte, aber sie war zu.

„Shit", flüsterte er in die Stille, und dann wieder: „Shit."

Und es sollte dauern, bis er die Sache durchdachte und sicher war, aber im Prinzip wurde ihm jetzt, als er noch an der Wand lehnte und die schmerzhafteste Erektion seines Lebens einfach nicht ignorieren konnte, schon zweierlei klar: Erstens konnte er nicht länger so tun, als sei er normal. Zweitens _wollte _er nicht mehr so tun, als sei er normal - inklusive aller Konsequenzen.

„Shit."

* * *

„Nein. Oh nein." Remus begann sich zu wehren, kaum dass er sah, wohin sie ihn führten. „Unter gar keinen Umständen. Vergesst es!"

„Hiergeblieben", brachte Lily zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Du gehst, und wenn ich dich persönlich in den Hintern treten muss! James!"

„Hab ihn." Remus sah seinen Freund im Augenwinkel trotz der Anstrengung grinsen, während er seinen Griff um seinen Oberarm verstärkte. „Wenn's sein muss, beleg ich ihn mit Imperius, dann sind wir wenigstens sicher, dass er es nicht verbockt."

„Haha." Remus verdrehte die Augen und gab auf. Lily immer noch rechts und James links am Arm, hörte er auf, sich zu wehren, und wartete irritiert, bis sie sich von ihm lösten. Lily tat es zuerst, trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt zurück und hielt die Hand dabei sichtbar in Zauberstabnähe, bereit, ihn wieder anzuspringen, sollte er es wagen zu fliehen. Sie trug ihre Uniform nicht, aber das machte sie nicht weniger bedrohlich.

Das dunkle Unbehagen des Vormittags war wieder zurückgekehrt, kaum dass er verstand, was genau es war, das James ihm in Tinworth zeigen wollte. Die Lippen aufeinander gepresst, sah Remus wieder in die Richtung, in die die beiden Chaoten ihn geführt hatten, und ignorierte die Passanten, die angefangen hatten, ihnen von allen Seiten schräge Blicke zuzuwerfen. Es war ja nicht so, als wären James oder er schräge Blicke nicht gewohnt.

Sie standen direkt vor _Timberby's Tomes_, dem kleinen Tinworther Rivalen von _Flourish & Blotts_, der seit Wochen verzweifelt für die Stelle eines Fachverkäufers inserierte. Remus hatte die Annoncen natürlich gelesen - während James oder wahlweise Lily ihm bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Aber er hatte sich nicht beworben. Vor dem Gringotts-Drama war es schon schwer gewesen, einen Job zu finden und zu halten. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass es jetzt völlig unmöglich geworden war.

Lily missinterpretierte sein Schweigen offenbar als Kapitulation. Selbstzufrieden trat sie neben ihn und musterte das Haus, die Hände jetzt gemächlich in den Robentaschen versenkt. „James' Dad kennt den Cousin des Schwagers der Inhaberin", bemerkte sie im Plauderton. „Das Bewerbungsgespräch beginnt um eins. Du hast noch alle Zeit der Welt, um dir ein paar gute Antworten zu überlegen. Wie können Sie unser Haus verbessern, was ist Ihre beste Qualifikation, und so weiter." Als hätte _ihr _Bewerbungsgespräch nicht vor allem Flüche und Schilde thematisiert. Als hätte die Zentrale sie nicht förmlich umworben.

„Sei offen", riet ihm James. „Sei selbstbewusst. Sie kennen dein haariges Problem ja schon, sie lesen ja Zeitung." Remus warf ihm einen säuerlichen Blick zu; James grinste. „Sie wissen es und geben dir eine Chance, sofern du sie überzeugst." Brüderlich klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter. „Offen und selbstbewusst."

„Ah ja", erwiderte Remus mit triefendem Spott. „Und wann bist du je offen und selbstbewusst? Nachts allein im Bett?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jedesmal, wenn ich auf Kneipentour im schwulen Teil von London bin", erwiderte er trocken. „Sorgsam verkleidet in Muggel-Klamotten, die Lily für mich aussucht. Genauso wie du heute, nur bequemer, da in Roben."

Remus schnaubte - den Vergleich verbat er sich.

Aber dann sah er sich wieder zu _Timberby's Tomes _um. Abrupt wurde er nervös.

* * *

Und dann stieß Sirius, der eigentlich nie fluchte, einen Fluch aus und floh in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Um diese Uhrzeit saß nur noch Evans in einem Sessel und las in einem Buch; sie sah auf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber er sagte nur „Scheiße", ignorierte sie und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er rastlos begann, im Raum auf und ab zu schreiten. Sie fragte ihn etwas. Er ignorierte sie.

Zwei Minuten später hörte er, dass sich wieder eine Schlafsaaltür öffnete, dann Schritte auf der Treppe. Sirius blieb stehen und sah auf, und wusste nicht, ob er hoffte oder befürchtete, dass es James war. Aber es war nicht James. Es war Peter, der nicht einmal stehen blieb, ihm auf dem Weg zum Portraitloch nur einen langen Blick zuwarf und verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte, vermutlich auf dem Weg in die Küche - seine Art der Selbsttherapie.

Sirius murmelte noch einen Fluch in sich hinein und nahm das Auf- und Abgehen wieder auf. Dann hielt er wieder inne und sah hoch in den Schlafsaal.

Remus war immer noch da oben.

Er sollte dort sein und nicht Moony. Warum also ging er nicht einfach wieder hoch?

James war... nein, unmöglich. Völlig unmöglich. Ein blöder Streich - ein besonders blöder -, das musste es sein. Oder Krone lag falsch.

Klar, in ihrem Alter lag man nicht mehr falsch - in ihrem Alter verzog man sich verdammt noch mal mit jemandem wie Claudia Milton hinter Gewächshaus 2, und da blieb so was von kein Raum mehr für Zweifel, nicht wenn man zum ersten Mal zum Eingemachten vorstieß. Aber vielleicht brauchte Krone eben etwas länger. Spätzünder. Ja. Hatte er ja immer gesagt.

Sirius atmete noch einmal tief durch. Im Augenwinkel hatte Evans ihr Buch in den Schoß gelegt und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an; er versuchte, sie auszublenden. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass Evans herausfand... oh, wenn _Evans _herausfand, dass James... oh, dann würde er den blöden Streich _sowas _vonbereuen. Er sollte ihr davon erzählen, einfach aus Rache für den dämlichen Streich.

Aber was, wenn...

_Shit._

_Das ist wie bei Moony. _Seine Gedanken ratterten im Takt seiner Schritte. Sechs bis zum Fenster. Sieben zum Portrailoch. _Genau wie bei Moony. Moony: Ich bin ein Werwolf. Vater: Werwölfe sind dunkle Kreaturen. Sirius: Moony ist keine dunkle Kreatur. Folglich liegt Vater falsch. _Elf Schritte bis zum Ecktisch. Sechs bis zum Fenster. _Also warum funktioniert es jetzt nicht genauso? _

Er verstand es nicht. Er _verstand _es nicht. James war... _alles, was er hatte_, hatte er denken wollen, aber oh, dieser Gedanke fühlte sich im neuen Kontext gleich ganz anders an. Merlin, was wenn James... was wenn James _ihn_... _Merlin_. Er schluckte; sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. _...neun, zehn, elf._ Von vorne.

James war sein - _vorsichtige Wortwahl - _bester Freund. Er hatte ihm letztes Jahr durch die ganze Misere mit der Familie geholfen. Er hatte ihm geholfen, es durchzuziehen, sie hatten zusammen gewohnt, im Sommer hatte er ihm geholfen, eine Wohnung in Aberdeen zu finden. Sirius schuldete ihm _alles_. Er hatte kein Recht zu beurteilen, ob... Wenn James wollte, wenn James... _so _... war, dann hatte er kein _Recht_... _fünf, sechs._

Warum war das so viel leichter, als er zwölf war und von Moonys Geheimnis erfuhr?

_Weil es nicht um dich ging, du Trottel. _

„Black", sagte Evans hinter ihm. „Black, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Er fühlte sich... Merlin, er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlte. Abgestoßen. James. Schwuchtel. Tunte. Da, es war raus. Er konnte es beim Namen nennen. James. _Sein Freund_. In _seinem Schlafsaal_. Im _Nachbarbett_. Abgestoßen. Verwirrt.

Verletzt.

Kein Wort. Sieben Jahre lang kein Wort. Nicht mal _geahnt..._

Aber, ha. Natürlich hatte er nichts geahnt. Er konnte nichts geahnt haben, weil es nur ein blöder Irrtum war, nicht wahr? Frustriert, weil er Evans nicht bekommen konnte, das war's. Über beide Ohren verliebt und überzeugt, dass er keine haben wollte, wenn er diese nicht bekam. Überreagiert. Melodrama. Sonst nichts. Nur dass...

James hatte seit Monaten nicht mehr von Evans gesprochen. Und. _Adrian Close_.

Der Name jagte Bilder in Sirius' Kopf, die da einfach nichts zu suchen hatten, und... _ghah. Merlin. _Nie wieder würde er Close ansehen können, ohne... ohne... hätte Krone denTeil nicht für sich behalten können?

_Als hättet ihr ihm dann auch nur eine Sekunde lang geglaubt, dass er es ernst meint. Dass er sich nicht irrt._

„Black, ich seh' doch, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt. Black. Black!"

„Merlin! Evans!", fauchte er und fuhr herum. „Seh ich aus, als ob ich _reden_ will? Mit _dir_?"

Evans war aufgestanden, hielt ihr Buch in der Hand und hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Na, du siehst aus, als ob du _irgendwas_ willst. Aber wenn nicht - dann nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gute Nacht."

Sie wandte sich ab. Müde sah Sirius ihr nach, und sein Blick schweifte wieder zur Treppe der Jungs. Er wollte da rauf. Er wollte da nicht rauf. Sofort. Nie wieder. _Schwuchtel. Gleiches Zimmer. Bester Freund. Familie, hat er mal gesagt._

_Er weiß doch auch alles über _mich

„Evans." Atemlos.

Nur noch Evans' Füße waren auf der Treppe zu sehen. Jetzt drehten sie sich um, und sie beugte sich tiefer, um auf ihn hinabzusehen.

„Tut mir leid." Er räusperte sich; seine Stimme war belegt. „Ich... danke für das Angebot."

Das Mädchen sah ihn einen langen Moment an, als versuche sie, ihn zu durchleuchten, nickte mit unlesbarer Miene und verschwand wortlos in ihren Schlafsaal.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Entschuldigung irgendwie gar nicht an sie ging.

* * *

Ob seine Freunde ihn praktisch durch die Tür gestoßen hatten oder nicht, Remus gehörte nicht zu der Sorte Mensch, die in ein Bewerbungsgespräch ging, ohne alles zu versuchen, die Finger zu verkreuzen und auf das Beste zu hoffen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. In den langen drei Jahren seit Hogwarts hatte er so viele dieser Gespräche geführt, und die meisten hatten damit geendet, dass man einen Blick auf ihn warf, die Anzeichen erkannte und ihn freundlich aus dem Raum komplimentierte - auch wenn es vor Gringotts noch niemand für nötig gehalten hatte, den verdammten _Tagespropheten _zu informieren. Trotzdem war dieser Funke Hoffnung jedes Mal aufs Neue da, er schwitzte jedes Mal Blut und Wasser, und er fühlte sich jedes Mal bitter betrogen.

Die Inhaberin von _Timberby's Tomes _wollte Vera genannt werden und wäre vermutlich hübsch, wären da nicht der strenge Dutt, die dicke Brille und die vollkommen unlesbare, ausdruckslose Miene. Sie war Vera Timberby, die Nichte von Caradoc Dearborn. Sie hatte ihrem Onkel zweimal größere Geldsummen zur Verfügung gestellt und nie gefragt, was er damit machte. Sie war eine von den Guten.

Das Problem bestand darin, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass das auch auf ihn zutraf.

Sie erwähnte Werwölfe, Greybacks Schlagzeilen und Voldemort mit keinem Wort, außer als sie erklärte, dass eine ihrer Fachkräfte das Land wegen des Kriegs überstürzt verlassen hatte und die andere in Askaban saß - eine Schande, die offenbar kein zweites Mal über _Timberby's Tomes _zu fallen hatte.

„Wir leben in einer prekären Zeit", sagte sie und ließ dabei jedes Wort von ihren Lippen schnalzen wie einen Peitschenhieb. „Wir legen seit Jahrhunderten Wert auf seriöses und qualifiziertes Personal."

Remus räusperte sich, verkreuzte seriös die Hände und versuchte, nicht allzu offensichtlich zu schwitzen. „Meine UTZe entsprechen Ihrer Ausschreibung bis ins Detail", erwiderte er. „Ich weiß mehr über den Runenbuchmarkt als die Angestellten bei _Flourish & Blotts_." Den seriösen Teil zu meiden war sein Todesurteil, das wusste er aus Erfahrung - ihn nicht zu meiden aber leider auch. _Offensiv und selbstbewusst. Ich bring dich um, James Potter. _„Ich bin ein Werwolf", sagte er fest. „Ich bin aber auch ein ausgebildeter Zauberer. Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Möglichkeit eröffnet, Hogwarts zu besuchen, und ich habe sie nach bestem Wissen genutzt." _Ich bin nicht Greyback, okay? Mach die Augen auf! Hängt mir rohes Fleisch zwischen den Zähnen?_

Aber Vera sah nicht auf seine Zähne, blieb so steinern wie eine Aurorin, und als Lily und James ihn erwartungsvoll auf der Straße empfingen, hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob nicht doch eine Chance bestand oder gar nicht.

Dafür war der furchtbare Morgen vorbei und einem Tag gewichen, der sich anfühlte, als hätte er etwas mit seinem Leben gemacht, anstatt für den Orden zu arbeiten und den Rest der Zeit zu verschwenden.

„Ich hab es ja gesagt", verkündete James und verneigte sich mit glorreich gebauschten Roben. Lily grinste noch selbstzufriedener als zuvor. Remus verdrehte die Augen, aber diesmal auf gutmütige Weise, und ließ die beiden einfach stehen, um nach Irland zu apparieren und Peter zu besuchen. Er war jetzt eben doch in Stimmung.

* * *

Mit einem Knall in den Ohren erschien er im Vorgarten des winzigen Einsiedlerhäuschens, das Peter nach dem Auszug von daheim in der Wildnis nördlich von Dublin bezogen hatte. Wie viele Zauberer hatte Wurmschwanz es vorgezogen, sich ganz aus der Zivilisation fernzuhalten, um in seiner Freizeit nicht über durchreisende oder ansässige Muggel zu stolpern - in Sachen Muggel war und blieb Peter schlicht untalentiert. Es handelte sich um ein kleines, weißes Backsteinhaus mit roten Ziegeln, das von außen aussah, als falle es in sich zusammen, innen jedoch schön magisch hergerichtet und gemütlich war.

Als nach einigen Momenten immer noch niemand öffnete, ließ er den Zauberstab knallen und dirigierte seinen Patronus mit einer Nachricht ins Haus, denn Peter arbeitete letzte Zeit oft lang und überhörte Besucher, wenn er sich auf der Couch aufs Ohr haute. Einige Minuten später hatte Remus jedoch langsam angefangen, im frühen irischen Winter zu frieren, und von Peter war keine Spur zu finden.

Stirnrunzelnd steckte er den Zauberstab wieder weg und schritt einmal ums Haus, um durch die Fenster zu spähen. Ein- oder zweimal hatte er das Gefühl, als erhasche er in den oberen Fenstern eine Bewegung hinter den Gardinen, aber sobald er sich umdrehte, blieb immer alles still.

Sicher, er hatte seinen Besuch nicht vorangekündigt, aber er kannte ja Peters Arbeitszeiten und Peter wusste, dass er an freien Tagen immer damit rechnen musste, dass einer von ihnen vor der Tür stand. Letzte Zeit hatte sein Freund sich allerdings ausgesprochen rar gemacht, was auch der Grund gewesen war, aus dem Remus sich den Besuch vorgenommen hatte. Er hatte Peter seit Monaten nicht mehr regelmäßig getroffen. Sie hatten natürlich alle viel zu tun, und wie man hörte, hatte Peter jetzt auch eine Freundin, irgendeine Lenora aus Brighton, die außer vielleicht Sirius niemand von ihnen je getroffen hatte. Vielleicht brachte er sie ja zur Party mit. Sirius und Peter waren ja sicherlich immer noch unzertrennlich.

Doch apropos Party. Remus selbst war immer noch entschlossen, Tatzes Party zu besuchen, und bestimmt tauchte da dann auch Peter auf, gerade schlief er wahrscheinlich oder besuchte Lenora aus Brighton oder kaufte ein. Remus verbat sich, daran zu denken, dass sogar Peter eine Freundin abbekam, und versuchte sich mit James' Existenz zu trösten, nur dass James natürlich Nacht für Nacht durch Soho, London zog und dort Dinge tat, die Remus sich bei aller Freundschaft einfach nicht ausmalen wollte.

Nichts desto trotz. Party. Peter. Er konnte ihn da treffen und einen Termin vereinbaren, wenn es anders nicht mehr ging.

Kurz bevor er für die Apparation in die Drehung ging, sah er allerdings noch mal hoch zu den Dachfenstern, und ihm war wieder, als erhasche er dort einen Blick auf eine Person, die ihn beobachtete, aber einfach nicht rauskam.

Merkwürdig. Wirklich merkwürdig. Er sollte James nach seiner Meinung fragen.

* * *

Typischweise erfuhr Lily es erst, als schon die ganze Schule davon wusste. Sie hatte den Abend in der Bibliothek verbracht und sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten geschert. Dann trat sie durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindorturm und fand eine kleine Menschenmenge vor, die sich in Richtung Treppe zu den Jungs-Schlafsälen zu verdichten schien und von Minute zu Minute wuchs. Heftig diskutierte jeder mit jedem, Ton und Miene angereichert von der Art selbstzufriedener Aufregung, die mit richtig gutem Tratsch einherging.

Sie verschaffte sich via Schulsprecherinnenautorität Raum und drängte sich vor, bis sie Elly Tickle, die Vertrauensschülerin der sechsten Klasse erreichte.

„Du hast noch nicht davon gehört?" Elly sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte aufgeregte rote Tupfer auf den Wangen. „Ignatius Pucey vom Hufflepuff-Team ist vorhin zur Kabine gegangen, um seinen Besen zu holen, und hat Adrian Close beim Knutschen erwischt!" Sie fächerte sich aufgeregt Luft zu. „Mit James Potter!"

„Na, sicher. Und dabei hatten sie rosane Ballettkleidchen an, was?"

„Ehrlich?" Ellys Augen wurden klatschergroß. Lily verdrehte die Augen. Unglaublich, was für Gerüchte manchmal umgingen.

Dann schweiften ihre Augen jedoch wieder über die Versammlung. Sie versperrte zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Weg in beide Schlafsaalbereiche, so dass sie notgedrungen größer wurde, desto mehr Leute hereinkamen. Aus Richtung der Treppe erklangen lauter werdende Stimmen. Verdammt - ohne Potter würde ihr nicht gelingen, den Pulk aufzulösen. Aber Potter war - _öhm. Oh? _

_Adrian Close und _James_? Nein. Nein, absolut unmöglich. _Das wusste sie seit ihren paar Dates Anfang des Jahres mit Sicherheit. Musste ein dummer Scherz sein. _Was hast du gemacht, Severus? Vielsafttrank? Nicht lustig. _

Auf der Treppe kam hörbar ein Tumult auf, und sie schob den Gedanken alarmiert beiseite. Zunehmend verwirrt bahnte sie sich einen Weg an den Schülern vorbei.

Sie kam nur bis zum Fuß der Treppe, aber es reichte, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Schluckend blieb sie stehen und spähte hinauf. Auf der Plattform, an der sich die Wendeltreppe für die Tür zu einem Schlafsaal unterbrach - Zweitklässler, glaubte sie -, stand James Potter und sah von den Gryffindors, die über ihm auf der Treppe standen, zu den Gryffindors unterhalb von ihm - umzingelt und unfähig, sich davon zu machen, selbst wenn er wollte. Er hielt den Zauberstab gut sichtbar in der Hand und so fest, dass selbst sie seine Hand zittern sah. Er wirkte vollkommen verloren.

Remus Lupin stand direkt neben ihm, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben, und redete gegen den Lärm der Zwischenrufe an.

„Seid doch alle mal ruhig... das hat doch keinen Sinn, uns so einzukreisen... geht doch ein Stückchen zurück... _bitte_..." Sein Gesicht wirkte fahl.

„Sag uns einfach, ob es stimmt!", rief Tommy, der Gryffindor-Hüter in der ersten Reihe.

„Genau!", fiel Simon Garlick ein. „Bist du eine Tunte oder was?"

„Wir wollen keine Schwuchtel in unserem Haus!"

„Gryffindors sind nicht schwul!"

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Du bist doch unser Kapitän!"

Fassungslos sah Lily sich um. Sie hatte noch nie etwas Derartiges erlebt. Die Mitglieder des Hauses, auf das sie immer so stolz gewesen war, hatten sich um Potter versammelt, als seien sie dabei, sich in einen Lynchmob zu verwandeln. Manche Gesichter wirkten verwirrt, andere offen angeekelt - einige andere enttäuscht.

Klar. Potter war ihr Schulsprecher, ihr Kapitän, ihr Quidditch-Held. Er stand für drei Pokale in Folge. Er war ein unausstehlicher Idiot, den sie trotzdem immer insgeheim gemocht hatte, weil er stolz war und entschlossen, und der sie im letzten halben Jahr als souveräner und beherrschter Schulsprecher beeindruckt hatte. Sie war wirklich ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, als er aufhörte, sie auf Dates zu bitten - aber die UTZe hatten ihre Zeit beansprucht, sie war Hals über Kopf mit tausend anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen...

Die Stimmen wurden lauter, aggressiver. Überfordert suchte Lily mit den Augen die Menge ab. Wo waren Potters verdammte Freunde, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Ja, da war Peter, oben auf der Treppe, drückte sich im Schatten herum - und direkt daneben Sirius, Miene verschlossen, Augen mal auf Potter, mal auf Lupin, mal auf ihren Klassemkameraden, unentschlossen... Scamander, Thornwick und Dawlish direkt in der ersten Reihe, alle mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Warum reagierten Pettigrew und Black nicht? Irgendwie?

„Ist es wahr?", brüllte Garlick von hinten.

„Ja!", gab James laut und gut hörbar zurück, als sei er frustriert und müde und jenseits aller Hoffnung. „Ja, es ist wahr!"

Lily setzte der Atem aus.

„He... he! Immer mit der Ruhe!" Aber niemand beachtete Lupin. Er war einfach nicht genug. Thornwick und Dawlish, wie immer Seite an Seite, traten einen bedrohlichen Schritt vor.

Aus irgendeinem Grund biss Lilys Gehirn sich an Fakten fest. _Homosexualität. Unter den Muggeln ist das illegal. Gott, das ist illegal. Was ist mit der Zaubererwelt? Hat die Zaubererwelt ein Sexualstrafrecht? _Mit einem Mal musste sie an Werwölfe und Hauselfen denken - plötzlich fühlte sie sich sehr, sehr unwohl.

Dawlish schrie James etwas ins Gesicht, aber Lily konnte es nicht hören, um sie herum war es zu laut. Lupin versuchte, sich zwischen die beiden zu drängen. Dawlish stieß ihn beiseite. Jemand schrie...

Und dann war plötzlich Black da und bemühte nicht erst den Zauberstab, sondern versetzte Dawlish einen groben rechten Haken, der ihn zurück in die Menge warf.

„James ist der beste Gryffindor, den dieses Haus je hatte! Und wenn ihr euch mit ihm anlegen wollt, müsst ihr an meinem Zauberstab vorbei!", bellte er und ließ Halsmuskeln knacken, als stelle er sich auf eine Kneipenschlägerei ein anstatt ein Duell.

Weiter hinten starrte James in seinen Rücken, als sei er ein Gespenst.

Lupin hatte sich aufgerappelt und trat neben Sirius. Er war todernst. „Und meinem", fügte er laut genug hinzu, um gehört zu werden.

Und Lily hatte keine Ahnung, was in sie fuhr, außer dass sie plötzlich an Black vor ein paar Wochen denken musste, der im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab gewandert war, als wisse er nicht, ob er den Rest der Welt oder sich selbst weniger leiden konnte. Sie dachte an Remus, der gar kein Kaninchen besaß, und wie sie immer _vermutet _hatte...

Resolut stieß sie die Mädchen vor ihr aus dem Weg und kletterte an Scamander vorbei neben die Jungs. Aus irgendeinem Grund suchte sie nicht mit James Blickkontakt, sondern mit Sirius, aber er behielt grimmig die Menge im Auge.

Peter war unbemerkt aus dem Schatten getreten und befingerte nervös seinen Zauberstab.

Aber Lily war nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass es damit getan sei.

* * *

Dumbledore faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch und warf ihm den längsten, ernstesten Blick zu, den James je von ihm erhalten hatte. Der Gryffindor schluckte unwillkürlich, aber sein Hals war zu trocken. Sein Magen rebellierte. Er war irgendwie vollkommen taub, aber sein Magen tobte, und er war kurz davor, sich zu entschuldigen, auf die nächste Toilette zu rennen und sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Dumbledore schließlich und seufzte. Dann noch einmal: „Mr. Potter." Pause. Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf.

James versuchte wieder zu schlucken. Alles war so schnell passiert - er hatte überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt, es richtig zu registrieren, als Ignatius Pucey aus dem Nichts in der Kabine erschien, sie unterbrach. Merlin, ihm war schlecht. Er hatte immer noch den Lärm im Gryffindorturm in den Ohren.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Dumbledore noch einmal. „Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht."

Es war wie ein Schmerzfluch in die Magengrube.

_Es ist vorbei_, dachte er taub und dachte an Karriere, Aurorenzentrale, Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts, sieben UTZe jetzt schon sicher. Sichere Dates mit einem sicheren Mädchen. Heiraten. Kinder. _Askaban_. Merlin. _Alles... ist vorbei. _

Dumbledore seufzte. Blaue Augen brannten sich über die Halbmondgläser hinweg in seine ein. „Ich habe mehr von Ihnen erwartet." Echte Enttäuschung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Sie waren ein so vielversprechender Schüler - nicht nur Professor Slughorn hat Großes für Sie vorausgesehen. Gerade im letzten Jahr haben Sie so viel Verantwortungsbewusstsein gezeigt. Aber jetzt..." Er spreizte die Finger. „Sie, gerade Sie hätten doch klüger sein müssen, als Ihren Ruf dermaßen leichtsinnig aufs Spiel zu setzen. Gerade Sie müssen doch wissen, was es bedeutet, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren."

Ein Funken von Protest regte sich in James' Brust. „Ich bin kein Werwolf", wehrte er erstickt ab. „Ich bin nicht gefährlich."

„Wenn ich es richtig verstehe, haben Sie gerade in Ihrem Haus erlebt, dass viele Zauberer und Hexen das anders sehen." Dumbledore warf ihm einen weiteren dieser langen Blicke zu. „Mr. Potter. Sie sollten wissen, dass mich persönlich nicht interessiert, wie Sie Ihre Freizeit verbringen. Mich interessiert jedoch sehr wohl, wie Sie sich gegenüber Ihrem Haus präsentieren - gerade Sie. In meiner Schule..." Er schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. „Sie dürfen Ihr Schuljahr in Hogwarts beenden, so Sie es wollen - ich werde versuchen, den Schulrat zu überzeugen, dass alles ein Missverständnis war. Ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen, bitte." Er wartete geduldig, bis James das Abzeichen mit zitternden Fingern von seinen Roben entfernt hatte, und vermerkte dann etwas auf einem Pergament. „Janus Nott wird Ihren Posten absofort übernehmen."

Verzweifelt versuchte James zu schlucken. Da war dieser furchtbare Klumpen in seinem Hals. _Ich bleibe auf der Schule_. Er betete es herunter wie ein Mantra. _Es könnte schlimmer sein. Ich bleibe auf der Schule. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Ich bleibe auf der Schule._ Jeder andere Schulleiter hätte ihn heimgeschickt.

„Was ist mit Quidditch?", flüsterte er.

Und da war der letzte lange Blick an diesem Tag. „So weit mir bekannt ist, möchte Professor McGonagall diese Entscheidung dem Team überlassen."

„Oh."

Jetzt fühlte sich sogar sein Magen taub an, ganz als hätte er kapituliert.

* * *

„Moony! Zeichen und Wunder!", hatte Sirius gerufen, als Remus vor der Tür stand, ihn ins Haus gezogen und war zwischen den Gästen verschwunden.

Beeindruckt hatte Remus die Menge an dienstfreien Auroren, Ordensmitgliedern und alten Schulfreunden im Wohnzimmer übersehen und Grußworte von Sturgis Podmore, Tiffany Reed, Samuel Madison erwidert, während er sich einen Platz am Fenster organisierte und Lily ihm ein Butterbier in die Hand drückte. Man konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass es Sirius gelingen würde, eine Party zu veranstalten, selbst wenn gerade die Welt unterging und dunkle Kreaturen die Welt überrannten, Anwesende ausgenommen.

Den ganzen Abend hindurch tobte in dem kleinen Haus das Leben. Gegen acht verabschiedeten sich die Auroren, die sich bisher an alkoholfreien Getränken festgehalten hatten, und eine halbe Stunde später traf an ihrer Statt die Tagschicht ein. Anscheinend war jeder entschlossen zu ignorieren, dass die Tagschicht auf der Party letztes Jahr noch doppelt so viele Auroren umfasst hätte.

„Der Todesfluch ging _so _dicht an mir vorbei, _so_ dicht", schrie Dorcas Meadowes ein paar Stühle weiter einem Kollegen ins Ohr. „Voldemort persönlich! Ich fühl mich ja so was von geehrt!" Selbst Gespräche über den Krieg waren irgendwie lustig.

Natürlich fehlten Alice und Frank; Remus versuchte konzentriert, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie ihr Versteck jetzt seit Wochen nicht verlassen hatten und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht feierten, sondern ihren Sohn bewachten. _Neville Longbottom, unser Held_... das fühlte sich immer noch schräg an.

Peter erschien gegen zehn, keine Freundin am Arm, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sich irgendeinem von seinen Freunden zu nähern, sondern unterhielt sich nur eine Weile mit Meadowes und zischte dann wieder ab. Remus bekam ihn nicht in die Finger.

Er wollte Lily darauf ansprechen, als es wieder klingelte und ein weiterer Gast hereinkam, den Remus nicht kannte, und dessen Mischung aus - _violetten? -_ Roben und Jeans zwei Meilen gegen den Wind ‚Squib' schrie. James ließ sein Alibi-Date stehen, ergriff den Arm des jungen Mannes, schleifte ihn in Remus' Richtung und stellte ihm ‚Reginald' vor.

„Meine Freunde nennen mich Reggie!", schrie Reginald über den Lärm der Musik. „Jim besteht nur auf Reginald, um mich zu blamieren!"

„Reginald klingt mehr wie ein Zauberer!", gab James in der gleichen Lautstärke zurück. „Und nicht so tuffig nach Soho!"

Reginald verpasste ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Dann führten sie via Blickkontakt eine liebeskranke Unterhaltung, und James ging seinem Gast ‚den Eulenstall' zeigen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Remus den beiden nach. Auf dem Weg blieb sein Blick an Lily hängen, die strahlend an Sirius' Arm hing und jedem, der ihn sehen wollte, stolz ihren neuen Rangpin vorführte; sie war kürzlich zur Teamführerin befördert worden. Sie trugen beide Aurorenroben - beide hatten Moodys gefürchteter Bereitschaftsrotation nicht entgehen können.

Unwillkürlich stieg bei ihrem Anblick wieder das düstere Gefühl des Morgens in Remus auf. Er wünschte, er könnte es handhaben wie James - er wünschte, es gäbe ein Soho für Werwölfe. Im Übrigen wäre es auch nicht schlecht, so viel Geld zu erben, dass er nicht arbeiten musste. Aber vielleicht, dachte er mit einem Seufzen, erwies sich sein öffentliches Coming-out als Werwolf ja genauso wie das von James als etwas, das die Gesellschaft bereitwillig verdrängte, wenn man sich nur oft genug mit Frauen sehen ließ und sowieso keinen Job suchte und... _vergiss es. Klappt in deinem Fall nicht. _

Stattdessen fiel ihm James' Date wieder auf, eine junge Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die verloren in einer Ecke stand, seit James in den Eulenstall verschwunden war. Da er ein netter Mensch war, füllte er ein Glas Wein, schritt hinüber und bot es ihr an.

„Mr. Lupin, Sie sind auch hier, wie schön!" Sie lächelte ihn herzlich an. „Dann muss ich Ihnen ja nicht extra schreiben."

Remus starrte sie an. Vera Timberby. Mit offenen Haaren. Und lächelnd. _Noch mehr Zeichen und Wunder. _

„Müssen Sie nicht", erwiderte er leichthin. „Sie können mir gleich hier auf der Stelle absagen, wenn Sie wollen, ohne meinen Abend zu verderben."

Sie lachte, als sei er der Komiker des Abends. „Sie fangen Montag bei uns an. Und ich hoffe, Sie bleiben noch eine Weile bei mir stehen." Verlegene rote Flecken erschienen auf ihrer Wange. „Sie müssen sich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlen. Aber jeder außer uns beiden scheint betrunken zu sein."

Remus' Mundwinkel zuckten.

Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob er gerade einem Kuppelversuch von James zum Opfer fiel, aber selbst wenn es zutraf, war es ihm egal.

* * *

Die Küchentür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und blendete den Partylärm abrupt aus. Sirius lehnte an der Spüle und prostete ihm mit einem Butterbier zu. Vermutlich hatte er sich in die Küche verdrückt, damit Lily nicht mitbekam, dass er vorschriftswidrig Alkohol trank.

„Na", sagte Sirius nach einem Moment und starrte die Flasche an, während Remus die Phiolen für den Cocktail heraussuchte, den Vera sich wünschte. „So schlecht ist das Jahr doch gar nicht geworden."

„Nochist das Jahr ja auch nicht rum", erwiderte Remus trocken. „Ich hätte es auch vorgezogen, wenn der Retter der Zaubererwelt sich nicht gerade als einjähriger Hosenscheißer entpuppt hätte."

Sirius grinste breit. „Ach, ich weiß nicht. Hauptsache, wir haben einen." Er stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf den Küchenthresen; Remus nahm ihn nur unscharf im Augenwinkel wahr, während er vorsichtig den Inhalt zweier Phiolen in den Alkohol goss; sie verpufften in einer kleinen Implosion und färbten den Inhalt des Glases blau. „Und bevor du fragst", fuhr sein Freund mit einer Grimasse fort. „Wir sind immer noch nicht verlobt, vielen Dank."

Remus grinste. „Ich wollte nicht fragen."

„Dann bist du der einzige." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Als hätten wir Zeit für Kinder, mitten im Krieg. Und ehrlich. Wenn James schwul sein darf, dürfen Lily und ich auch ohne Hochzeit zusammen wohn..."

„Was, ich darf schwul sein?" Schwungvoll hatte James die Tür aufgestoßen und taumelte in den Raum. Offensichtlich ziemlich angetrunken, schwenkte er sein Glas in einer Art Salut von Remus zu Sirius. „Schrecklich! Die Welt verkommt! Prost!" Er fing sich am Kamin ab und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

Bevor er in dem Ton fortfahren konnte, öffnete sich wieder die Tür und eine Gruppe kichernder Mädchen huschte auf dem Weg zum Bier an ihnen vorbei. Sie zwitscherten alle Grüße in ihre drei Richtungen; als Sirius' Miene sich von wohlwollenden Blicken zu tödlichem Ernst wandelte, wusste Remus, ohne sich umzudrehen, dass Lily die Küche betreten hatte.

„Du trinkst! Heimlich! Schäm dich!", rief sie fröhlich und schlang einen Arm um Sirius' Hals. „Gib mir wenigstens was ab." Sirius übergab ihr kavallierartig sein Butterbier. Hinter ihrem Rücken verdrehte James die Augen; Remus verkniff sich eine fiese Frage danach, warum Reginald schon weg war.

„He", fragte er stattdessen. Er hatte den ganzen Abend jemanden fragen wollen. „Wo ist Wurmschwanz denn heute Abend? Trifft er seine Freundin?"

„Peter hat eine Freundin?!"

„Welche Freundin?"

James und Lily sahen ihn mit großen Augen an.

Sirius schnaubte. „Peter hat keine Freundin. Ich wette, er ist schwul." James stieß einen unartikulierten Ekellaut aus, und sie lachten, aber Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich dachte, diese Lenora aus Brighton..."

„Drei Dates, dann war es vorbei." Sirius winkte ab. „Herrje, Moony, das war doch schon im Mai."

Unbehaglich lehnte Remus sich an den Küchenthresen zurück. Er wusste nicht, warum ihn diese Sache so beschäftigte. Irgendetwas war doch bei Peter im Gange - da ging doch irgendetwas vor, von dem sie nichts wussten. Also - was konnte es sein? Lenora aus Brighton hatte so viel _Sinn _ergeben.

Es sei denn, es gab einen _anderen _Grund...

Remus schluckte.

„He, es ist Mitternacht", bemerkte James bei einem Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte sich mittlerweile Whiskey nachgegossen und hob beiläufig sein Glas. „Fröhliches Halloween, Leute."

„Fröhliches Halloween", grüßte Remus mit Veras Cocktail zurück, während Lily für einen Kuss in Sirius' Arme sank. Vielleicht hatte Sirius Recht und 1981 war gar nicht so schlecht... zumindest für den Orden des Phönix.

Vielleicht fanden sie '81 den Spion.

Sein Mund war plötzlich trocken.

* * *

Überall in Hogwarts hingen Fangesänge in der Luft. Kopfschüttelnd sah Remus sich auf der Wiese um. Die Siegesfeier hatte sich vom Quidditchfeld zum See verlagert; überall lagen Gryffindors in der Sonne und feierten dank Hauselfenbewirtung oder tanzten immer noch und lachten. Sie hatten den Pokal gewonnen - zum vierten Mal in Folge. Und niemand, absolut niemand hatte es kommen sehen.

Sie hatten James auf Händen vom Feld getragen.

Gemütlich lehnte Remus sich gegen den Stamm der Eiche, unter dem sie sich versammelt hatten, und warf seinem besten Freund einen Blick zu, der grinste, als drohe sein Gesicht zu zerbersten. Er lehnte sich hinüber und boxte ihm in die Schulter.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt. Der Pokal ist ihnen wichtiger als dumme Vorurteile."

„Es war das oder ein Sieg für Slytherin", warf Sirius ein. Er saß ein Stück entfernt, und war dabei, mit einem Quidditchrobenzipfel Lilys Gesicht zu kitzeln. Sie scheuchte ihn weg, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, und kuschelte sich dichter an seine Brust. „Wenn's um den Pokal geht, nehmen sie sogar einen Werwolf ins Team. He, du solltest es mal als Hüter versuchen, Moony."

Remus schnaubte. „Warum, weil meine UTZe nicht reichen und ich hierbleiben muss?" Aber Sirius grinste nur, widmete sich wieder Lily und ignorierte Peter, der ihn fies mit Grashalmen bewarf.

Ein Moment der einträchtigen Stille verging. Dann rutschte James näher und lehnte sich neben Remus an den Stamm.

„Weißt du", sagte er leise. „ich war sicher, dass sie mich nicht wieder spielen lassen würden, geschweige denn als Kapitän. Nicht mal, als sie so kläglich gegen Ravenclaw verloren haben. Ich dachte in dieser Nacht, als es rausgekommen ist, sie bringen mich um."

Remus warf ihm einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu. „Quidditch ist wichtig", erwiderte er schließlich und war sich allzu bewusst, was er damit alles nicht sagte.

Aber James nickte nur, hatte plötzlich eine ernste Furche auf der Stirn. „Sobald sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, kramen sie es wieder raus", murmelte er bitter. Doch dann glitt wieder dieses manische Grinsen in sein Gesicht. „Aber wir haben gewonnen! Zum vierten Mal in Folge!"

Und Remus musste plötzlich so sehr lachen, dass er ins Gras rutschte und ein Stückchen den Hügel abwärts schlitterte. Er hatte die wahnsinnigsten Freunde der Welt. Er war ein Werwolf, und er war der Freund eines schwarzmagischen Blutsverräters und eines Schwulen, und das alles zusammen war das Beste, was ihm je passiert war.

„Ich bin die Königin der Welt!", verkündete Lily und warf die Hände in die Höhe. Sie hatte in den UTZen einen Hogwartsrekord gebrochen.

Sirius küsste ihren Nacken. „Du kannst sein, was auch immer du willst." Er klang so verliebt, es tat beinahe weh.

Remus, der noch immer im Gras lag, schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

In ein paar Tagen würden sie heimfahren und nie wieder zurückkehren, und Leute würden ihm Seitenblicke zuwerfen, sobald sie erfuhren, was er war. Er hatte immer noch keinen Job, und die Potters sprachen immer noch nicht mit ihrem Sohn. Der Prüfer in Verwandlung hatte James aus reiner Gehässigkeit durchfallen lassen. Die Aurorenzentrale hatte Sirius' ersten Versuch einer Bewerbung zurückgeschickt, sie wollte keinen Black. Lily erhielt Drohbriefe, weil sie muggelstämmig war, und Peter schwor, dass er in den Ferien verfolgt worden sei.

Aber an diesem Tag und zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte sich die Zukunft genauso an wie für die meisten Achtzehnjährigen: greifbar und bunt, voller Erwartungen und voller Chancen, die nur darauf warteten, ergriffen und genutzt zu werden.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, damit anzufangen.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
